


Crimson Twilight

by Liniel



Series: The Norrath Saga [19]
Category: EverQuest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liniel/pseuds/Liniel
Series: The Norrath Saga [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429207





	1. Chapter 1

Xegon strolled into the tavern later than usual that evening, his white hair moist with night's dew. He ran a hand through it, glancing about the busy room to spot any of his friends as he navigated through the crowd towards the bar.  
A woman brushed past him holding a tray of empty glasses and mugs. He caught a glimpse of golden hair and sparkling eyes, flinging out an arm to stop her from passing. "Not so fast, gorgeous."

"Hey...! Watch it, mister!" The waitress grinned at him, managing to balance the tray with one hand and keep its contents from crashing down onto the oak floor. Xegon slid his hands down her hips, pulling her into him. "Kianwyn..." Breathing her name, he stole a kiss from her blushing lips, giving her a wink. "Busy night?"

"Yeah... Crew of sailors all lookin' to spend a coin and have a good time." The wood elf glanced sideways towards the bar before turning her gaze back to him. "Not that I'm complaining. Busy nights like these, I earn a small fortune." She grinned, turning to bring the tray into the kitchen. Xegon caught her arm before she slipped away into the crowd, whispering into her ear. "Too busy to keep a lonely man company when you close tonight?"

Kianwyn laughed. "You are hardly lonely, Xegon. By the gods, you have sweethearts in all corners of Norrath!" She winked at him, then sought eye contact with the bartender, motioning to him as she gave a shout. "Bring my friend an ale...!" Lowering her voice, she turned her gaze back to Xegon. "Love, I'm busy alright but for you I will always make time."

He studied her as she made her way towards the kitchen doors, a smile lingering on his lips. "Thanks mate." Xegon nodded to the bartender, holding the mug of ale in one hand as he made his way through the noisy bar towards the back rooms. He had made a habit of strolling over to the tavern to relax with a game of cards and ale in the company of his friends.Walking down the few steps leading to the back rooms, he allowed his gaze to wander across the faces of the patrons. This eve, a troubadour played his lute gently and people were leaning back into padded chairs and couches, sipping drinks and talking in low voices. He nodded in greeting to a few men playing cards over by the stage, winked at a red head curled up in the lap of her lover in a dark corner of the room. The man glared darkly at Xegon, tightening his grip on the woman, causing Xegon to chuckle quietly to himself.

A woman sat at his usual table near the far end of the room, where one had a good view of all the comings and goings, glances exchanged and money changing hands. His heart skipped a beat as he met her icy blue gaze. "Auvriel." Xegon bowed slightly, seating himself at the table as he set down the mug and took her hand into his. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it softly. "Fair Auvriel, keeper of my heart. When will you make me the happiest man on Norrath and marry me?" He was rewarded with one of her unusual smiles, but she withdrew her hand to tuck a strand of raven black hair behind an elegantly pointed ear. "The day the lava pools of Solusek's Eye freeze over, Xegon."

He brought the rejected hand to his chest and pressed it against his heart with a hurt look on his face. "You break my heart, beautiful."

He could feel the note she'd slipped into his hand, but this was not the place to look at it. He lowered the hand again, slipping it into his pocket to tuck the note in it. His gaze locked on hers, he arched a brow slightly. She shook her head in reply.  
Nothing. Her search had yielded nothing. Xegon felt his spirit sink, disappointment spreading its cold poison through his soul. He grabbed the mug, drank from it and set it down again, his eyes lingering on it thoughtfully.  
Concern softened the cold gleam of Auvriel's eyes. She touched her hand to his, and he took it gratefully. He valued her friendship and wouldn't risk losing it, no matter how she made his heart ache with longing. He knew she didn't mind a bit of friendly bantering but he also knew where she drew the line, and he respected her far too much to cross it. Seeking her gaze again, he looked into her eyes and wondered if she knew how much he cared for her.

"The paper?" He brushed his thumb against her silky skin, still holding her hand in his.

"A name. Traders in information. They are employing." Auvriel reached for her glass of wine with the other hand, sipping from it.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a long while, her hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2

The first ray of sun snuck through a round window high up on the wall, dropped to the floor and crawled over the oak parquet flooring towards the bed. It climbed up, slithering across tangled sheets to flirt with the golden-haired wood elf that lay asleep in her lover's arms.

Kianwyn stirred, and Xegon wrapped his arm tighter about her. A slow, dazed smile curved his lips as he felt her body curve against his. "Good morning, beautiful." He breathed the scent from her hair, slowly opening his eyes. She muttered something barely audible in reply, still half-asleep, pulling the sheets up above her head to block out the sun. Xegon's smile widened to an amused grin as he nibbled Kianwyn's shoulder playfully. She was always sleep-dazed and grumpy in the mornings, far from her usual pleasant self.

"I'll make you some breakfast." She grunted in reply and turned over on her stomach, hugging the pillow. Xegon got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his hips as he made his way into the kitchen. Auvriel's note lay on the counter by the stove. He uncrumpled it, reading the two words once more.

_CRIMSON TWILIGHT_

She had told him they were looking to hire. Xegon stretched lazily, grinning to himself. Today, he'd go looking for a job.


End file.
